plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 21
Big Wave Beach - Day 21 is the twenty-first level of Big Wave Beach in general, but it is the fifth level added in the second part of the Big Wave Beach update. This level is a Special Delivery type with Iceberg Lettuce, Lily Pad, and Homing Thistle as available plants for the player to use while there are only Surfer Zombies and Snorkel Zombies that will appear throughout the entire level. Finishing the level for the first and subsequent times will reward the player with a money bag. Difficulty *Surfer Zombies are the biggest threat in this level as they can destroy the Homing Thistles with their surfboards. Adding up their constant pacings , high-speed ability, and their durable surfboard will allow them to reach further through your defenses with ease *You are limited to Homing Thistles and other types of resources so maximize the use of it. Strategies Once you get the first Homing Thistle, place it a the backmost row immediately. This will help you prepare yourself for the first Surfer Zombie that will appear. All Homing Thistles should be placed at the backmost column for an ensured protection while your Lily Pads should go to the third and foruth columns or on columns where the water is. Lily Pads will also serve as houses for Iceberg Lettuces. If you managed to get at least three of Homing Thistles at the start of the level it will be easy to take care of the first Surfer Zombie. After killing the first three Surfer Zombies, this script, where the shores will immediately hit the fifth column and will be followed by the arrival of two Surfer Zombies (their appearance will be regardless of column) will be triggered. Also, keep on placing more Homing Thistles arriving at the conveyor-belt to hasten killing Surfer Zombies and if you ever managed to get sinked in a tight situation, you may place an Iceberg Lettuce to stall one or if ever there are many Surfer Zombies, feed it with Plant Food. After killing the first set, the first wave will be triggered. Now that you have triggered the first wave of zombies, you can either choose now to feed Iceberg Lettuce or Homing Thistle with Plant Food but it would be strongly advise to feed Iceberg Lettuce on doing so as it will put the ravaging Surfer Zombies to a complete halt along with Snorkel Zombies, providing you with an ample time to think of your next strategy. Do not worry on losing Plant Foods but keep at least one for last resort options. However, you may choose to eliminate the first wave the typical way but save the rest of Plant Foods halfway the first wave so you can have more use of freezing the hordes with Iceberg Lettuces for the upcoming waves. At the second wave, another script will be triggered, shores will hit closer and closer (the third column to be specific), which allows all Surfer Zombies to compensate. It is also the time you may let go of some stored Plant Foods to destroy some placed surfboards ever since the level has started or freeze the horde once more. Place also some Lily Pads on the third and second column already so there should be nothing left to worry about for the final wave. Any excess Lily Pads shall fill in the spots for second and third columns so Surfer Zombies will have to impale the plants in second column. For the final wave, the final script, which is the shores will touch the second column will be triggered and the last set of zombies will arrive. Again, choose either Iceberg Lettuce or Homing Thistle you wish to feed with Plant Food. The threat level, however, is minimal on the final wave though which means, consuming Plant Food can be optional. Trivia *Only six Homing Thistles are given to the player. Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels